So cold
by Highflyer123
Summary: When Bucky was captured in'43 at the HYDRA base, he was experimented on by Zola. Cruel torture and pain were always present. This is not the story of a killer. This is the story of man who was broken into a gun.
1. Chapter 1

Arnim Zola ran down the halls of the H.Y.D.R.A castle to his leader Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, with a vile of pale blue-gray liquid in his hand. "Sir! Sir! I have it! I have the formula the perfect weapon! The perfect soldier!" He said as he approached his leader as the Red Skull looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Well, what can it do?", Red Skull asked, scarily intriged. He took the vial from his lead scientist. If Dr. Zola was able to do what was demanded of him then he could do exactly what he planned: Squash the Americans and their Captain named after their country and then rule the world. And Zola never failed. It meant death if he did.

"Ahh, that is the fun part. You see, sir, I have tested the formula on small animals, such as rodents, but as of yet, not on an adult human being. It worked with the rodents and I have no doubts it will work, I just need to test it so that I may fix all the flaws. Would you, my great and almighty leader, allow me to take a test subject from the workers?" Zola asked his leader, with greatly exagerated homage.

The Red Skull stroked his chin in thought and said, "I see no problem with you doing that, You did, after all, use all the rebellious prisoners to your advantage. Send a guard down to the workers' cells to get on fo-". He never got to finish his sentance for at that moment a guard ran through the doors

"Forgive me for interupting, my leader and his right-hand, but I have news from the cell block. A prisoner fell very ill with with what appears to be pnemonia and when the guards tried to take him away so tht he wouldn't contaminate the other prisoners the other prisoners surrounded him and told the other guards, including the commader, that we would have to go through them to get the prisoner. What should we do?", The guard seemed very worried as he said this.

The Red Skull looked at Zola's hopeful face and nodded, as if they were having a conversation between their minds without talking to each other, then looked at the guard and told him," get three-fourths of the guard and grab that prisoner. Leave the other prisoners with only minor wounds. Then take the one prisoner and take him to Dr. Zola's lab where he will instruct you further. Oh, and double the guard at the cell block. I don't want any getting out. Now go!". The Red Skull pointed at the door. The guard ran out of the room.

"Now, Dr. Zola, You never answered my first question. Now I shall repeat it to you. And you know how much I _hate_ to repeat myself. _What does the formula do? _It intriges me _extreamly._", Red Skull said with a wild look in his eyes.

Zola looked at his leader and said,"Well, let's just say that our enemies will _freeze_ in their tracks. The Polar Night has some competition with this one.". He smirked knowingly as he said this.

Slight confusion crossed the Red Skull's face for a mere moment, but then he grinned widely as he realized what Zola meant. "Ah, that with be most powerful. Will he be able to go toe to toe with Captain America?", He inquired.

_ "_Easily. And as a bonus, be able to win. He will be an equal of him in strength and speed, plus more.", Zola told him comnfidently. Then a knock came on the door. "Should I get that for you, my leader?" He asked the man next to him and got a nod in return, then ran to get the door. When he opened the door the guard who told them about the sick prisoner was there.

"Dr. Zola! Just who I was told to see. The prisoner is being held in your lab, per your requests. When you are ready they are ready.", the guard told him. He saluted then turned to leave but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait", Zola told him. "Who did the prisoner's dog tags identify him as? I just wondered if you looked, to see his rank or regiment.", He asked the guard.

The guard looked at him and told him,"His identification tags named him James Buchanan Barnes, 107th regiment. Is that all sir?".

"Yes. Thank you and I expect to see you in my lab in fifteen minutes. Got It?" Zola told the guard.

"Yes sir!", the guard said, then walked off.

_ So this is my first Captain America fanfiction, so I'm trying my best. Also at the begining of each chapter I will post a recommended song or two to listen to while you're reading this. I didn't put one up this chapter because this chapter really introduces the whole thing and I wanted you to try and focus on it. HAHAHAHA, just kidding. I really just couldn't find a song that fit this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Captain America. Marvel does. Bye for now and reviews get hugs from your favorite characters and a shoutout!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back Readers! Here is chapter 2! The songs I was listening to as I wrote this are as follows: So cold by Breaking Benjamin, Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin (origanal version), I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin, Something for nothing by Foo Fighters, Sick by Evanescance, In the end by Linkin Park, I'll fight by Daughtry, yes in that order,._

When Arnim Zola got to his lab, two soldiers were there holding the prisoner in chains. The prisoner himself had dark brown hair cut military style, sickly pale skin glisting with sweat from his fever, was around six feet tall, and looked like he was about to keel over at any moment. Zola was pretty sure he had something to keep him strong enough to survive the procedure, and with what he had planned, after he would be able to quickly be able to get even stronger. He looked at the guards and comanded them," Strap him to the table. Make sure that the restraints are tight. I don't want him escaping.". After they did this, Zola dismissed them.

"So you're Reddie's big right hand man, huh? A bit bookish from what I expected from the great Red Skull, but then again you HYDRA people are just full of surprises.", the prisoner, Sergeant Barnes, said with greatly exagerated sarcasm onn the last part.

"You won't be so quick to insult Red Skull, the great and wise leader of HYDRA,or his advisors, when I'm done with you." Zola told him, turning to his lab table to pick up a syringe, then filling it with an orange liquid from one of the beakers.

"Yeah, sure, when- wait, when you're done with me?!" Barnes looked startled as he said this. He franticly looked around, as if looking for an exit. Barnes also tested the restraints, trying to pull away from the table. Zola found this amusing. The straps appered to be old leather, but were actually triple strengthened flexible steel strips with iron backing. The table had magnetite mixed in, so with the straps buckled it was practically impossible to escape.

Zola approached him. "Oh yes, when I'm done with you. You see, the only reason you're not on the face down on the floor of the prisoner cell block is because of the fact that I needed a test subject to become HYDRA's greatest weapon. And then you happened to fall ill at the time that I was...", Zola paused, thinking of the right phrasing,"...looking for canidates. So then you were brought here. But enough of my monologuing. Let's solve that pnemonia so we can really begin.", finished Zola. Then he took the syringe in his hand and inserteted it into Barnes's jugular vein. Barnes screamed.

Just then from the hall came a call from Schmidt,"What was that? I was walking to my office, when I heard an especially painful scream, diffrent from what is usually heard. Explain, now." Zola wondered if he was supposed to gag the subject before beginning the procedure. He hoped not. He tdidn't want to risk getting bit by the subject. He then rushed out to the hallway.

Zola approached his leader. "Sir, what you heard was perfectly planned for. i will gag the prisoner befo-" Before he could finish his sentance, Zola was interuppted suddenly by Schmidt.

"I understand that there might be small bouts of this. I will allow this, as long as I can get some information on what exactly the status on the experiment is. Please tell me what I require.", Schmidt asked, his demands quite clear behind his polite facde. His glare was very harsh under the faint light coming from the lab.

After explaining what his plan was to Schmidt, Zola left the corridor to get the vial of the formula he showed to Schmidt earlier. Meanwhile in the lab, Bucky was waking up. He felt cooler. _My fever musta broke while I was unconcious, _he thought. He also didn't feel like he was going to have another coughing attack not unlike Steve did when he was sick. Or walked by the rubber plant that was on the way to the docks, where Bucky had worked before he was called into the service. _Steve._ That thought gave him strength to fight to get himself outta here and home to Brooklyn where Stevev would be waiting, probably covered in bruises from either tripping on the sidewalk or from fights. Little punk probably broke his back enough times to fix his scoliosis by now. Just then Zola walked into the lab. He watched him fill the syringe with a pale blue liquid that seemed to say _I'll give you frostbite if you touch me!_. He doubted that this dose would be as helpful as the previous one. Also even though he was delirous he could remember Zola saying something about hime becoming HYDRA's latest and greatest biological weapon. Like hell he would. He would never, ever, _ever,_become a weapon for these Nazi jackasses. Just then he was startled out of his thoughts by a prick in his elbow and then freezing cold.

_ Cliffhanger! Anyway, thank you to the three amazing people who followed this story and Taralkariel, who reviewed, gets a hug from her favorite character, Bucky!_

_Me: Get on with it._

_Bucky: Well, dames always love me! *hugs her*_

_taralkariel: Thanks!_

_Also be on the look out for a crack oneshot that was based on a pm converasation that went on longer than most conversations I have in real life. _

_Read and Review please! Reviewers get hugs from their favorite characters!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Guess who's back! Anyway, here's Chapter 3's recommended songs: _

_Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin, Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin, and, of course, So Cold by Breaking Benjamin._

It was so cold. Bucky could feel the ice in his veins Whatever the hell Zola injected him with was seriously painful. If this cold didn't subside, he'd get frostbite an' see dear Mrs. Rogers in heaven for sure. But then the cold stopped. The pain was still there, though it was quickly fading. Then he heard footsteps and saw Zola coming in. "How are you today Mr. Barnes?", Zola asked. He sounded almost concerned with Bucky's well being. Almost. Wait, did Zola just say...

"T-today?", Bucky asked. How long had he been here?

"Yes. Today. Oh, that's right, there are no windows here, only the skylight." Zola confirmed, then pulled back a plastic shade the blacked out a skylight right over the table. In the main prisoner work area there were large windows that allowed the prisoners to see so the wall lamps didn't always have to be on. When Bucky had been dragged here, the sun was just erupting. Now again it was the early grey of a new morning. As soon as Zola pulled back the shade, Bucky cringed away. It felt like years since he had last seen sunlight.

"H-how long have I been here?",Bucky found his voice and asked. He hoped an answer wouldn't come, that Zola would just shut the sky light and walk off, leaving himself to rest and not burn out his eyes. And yet, he also wanted to know how long he'd been here. Hopefully only a day at most.

"Mr. Barnes?" Zola asked. Bucky was startled out of his thoughts by his voice. "I was just answering your question. You've been here about three days. Mr. Barnes? Mr. Barnes?"

_Three Days!? _Bucky was astonded. That cold he had felt... Well, it had felt like a long time. But by now it was practically non-existant. Even the pain was almost gone by now. Instead he felt an urge to go and _do _something. It was never in his nature to sit still. Even when he had Steve to sit by, he never enjoyed untangling his mother's yarn when she and Steve were working on knitting blankets and scarves. At least in school you were engaging your brain.

"Mr. Barnes!? Are you still with me James Buchanan Barnes!?" Zola asked him. Only Steve and his mother could get away with saying his full name. And he would get Steve back. Always.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again. Do you here me Zola? I will escape, then I will come and find you and slowly wrap my fingers around your neck." Bucky was extremly intent on following that threat up. He knew he wasn't in the position to be making demands but still.

Zola appered relieved to hear the threat. "I just need to ask a few questions. That's all.", he told Bucky. Then he took a thin tube and inserted it into the back of Bucky's hand. "Don't worry. This is just simple penicillian, to kill any of the infection that might be left in your body. Now, who is your closest friend?" He asked.

What was this? The first day of kindergarten when the teacher told you to turn to the kid next to you and tell them who your best friend was and your favorite color? There was no way in Heaven, Hell, and Earth that he would tell them about Steve. He had heard from the guards that HYDRA had spies in America. Never would he betray Steve to these Nazi bastards. He knew they would take Steve captive and threaten to kill him if he didn't become their human weapon and do as they asked. So instead of answering he turned his head and spat at Zola's feet.

Zola looked at him and shook his head. "I suppose we'll just skip this then. No point in trying to force information from you.", He told Bucky as he unstrapped him and helped him stand up and took out the IV tube. Four guards appeared in the doorway and put him in hand shackles. They then lead him to a room with men at least four inches taller than him and with a lot more muscles. Then Zola instructed him to fight.

_ `Kinda expositiony? Well, I wanted something for you to chew on. Also, the idea of Steve knitting with Mrs. Barnes is from Lauralot's fanfic "And I Am Always With You" which if you haven't read you need to. Special thanks to all who followed and once again to taralkariel who reviewed._

_Me: I will force you to lose. Now hug her._

_Bucky: I'd do it without the threats.*hugs* _

_taralkariel: Yay, another hug!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Odin's beard, it's been a long time! I'm not gonna make excuses, 'cause those are not what you want. You guys want a chapter! Well, I'm happy to serve! Here's chapter three!_

_Song recomendations: I suggest something with a hard guitar and strong snare. Try Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, or some Three Days Grace._

Fight them? This must be what Steve felt, practically powerless and totally over his head. And what would Steve do? He'd keep trying until the fight was over. And his fights usually ended in Bucky beating the crap outta the guy and asking Steve if he was okay, much to Steve's humbleness. But in this fight, there was no stronger ang taller best friend to kick the bullies in the arse and help him up. Bucky was Steve's bigger man. If he lost this fight, he was positive that he would never be there for Steve again. _For Steve, _Bucky told himself, _For Steve. _

The biggest of the bunch had to be at least 6'4", was super bulky with huge muscles, and had a blond military crew cut. He had a super-sized HYDRA uniform with the sleeves cut off to better show his hulking biceps.

The leader looked at Bucky in disgust. "You give me this... runt to beat up? You said he would be the," He paused," _American's _super-soldier." The huge man talked in a halting German accent and put much disgusted force into the word _American's._ "I don't even think he's worth my time. Let Arnold deal with him." With that he and the rest of the group, except one man who Bucky suspected to be Arnold, retreated to a corner by a large glass window where Zola stood, observing and taking notes.

The man who was called Arnold stepped forward. He was defininitly the smallest of the group, but was still easily 6'1" and was super-muscled, though a bit more toned down than the others. He wore the same uniform as his leader did, right down to the cut-off sleeves. And Bucky had just as little chance of defeating him as he did the first one.

Arnold took a step forward. Bucky stepped back. Arnold rocked slightly backwards on the balls of his feet, then powerfully charged forward. Bucky quickly turned to the left and ran about two feet to the side. Arnold almost hit a wall before realizing his prey was no longer in front of him. He quickly turned 90 degrees to the left and ran straight at Bucky. Bucky, seeing no way to avoid this, crossed his arms in an x in front of him and braced for the worst.

But as soon as Arnold made contact, he was thrown 10 feet backwards! Bucky had instinctivly reflexed against Arnold by throwing his crossed arms out in front of him in some sort of two arm jab. Bucky looked at how far Arnold, now unconcious, had been thrown, then at his own hands in pure shock. The leader of the brutes seemed to notice too. The hulking guard, mouth agape, walked over to Arnold and picked him up. He set the man down in the corner where the other men were standing. Then he walked forward twords Bucky and then, with a mean sneer on his face, readied his arms in a fighting stance.

"So," The brute said, "You think you're a... what do you Americans call it?... ah, yes...a bigshot for beating one of us? Well, let's see how you fare with me as your opponant, _American._" Then the brute quickly punched at Bucky's ribs. But Bucky was ready for it. He caught the brute's wrist and quickly snapped it back. The brute howled in agony, but kept fighting. He then attempted to roundhouse kick Bucky in his sternum, but Bucky leaned to the side and dodged the kick. Bucky then jumped behind the brute and put his full force into kicking the brute leader in the middle of his spine. The brute went flying! When he hit the wall there was a huge CRACK!, like a baseball bat.

Suddenly, HYDRA medical teams stormed the room, along with regular guards. The normal guards quickly slapped Bucky in super-strength handcuffs aand escorted him to a cell where he was given a small amount of bread and water and then locked in.

As Bucky was sitting in his small cell, he thought about what he saw before he had been taken out of the room. When he saw the brute after he hit the wall, the guy didn't seem to be moving, or breathing. Plus, there also was the fact he had knocked two men at least twice his weight in muscle about 10 feet away from him. This had to be a dream. But then he remembered that icy-blue liquid Zola had injected him with. Bucky had still been dizzy with fever but he did remember Zola saying something about Bucky being HYDRA's next super-weapon. And then he spat at Zola's feet or something like that. Also, the leader of the brutes mentioned something about how Bucky was supposed to be the answer to the American's super-soldier. What exactly did they mean?

_ BOOM! Cliffhanger! I shall post again soon, but next time someone else will let me narrarate their lives...hehhehheh. Oh! Special thanks to those who and followed and faved and shoutout to taralkariel for reveiwing. _

_Me: C'mon, Bucky. Just hug her._

_Bucky: But why is it always meeeee?_

_Me: Because I promised hugs from favorite characters if they reveiwed. And you're taralkariel's favorite character. _

_Bucky: Well, when you say it like that... Oh, okay. *hugs taralkariel*_


End file.
